Truth or Truth
by rambling raconteur
Summary: An on-going vent for all the little moments I envision between Han and Leia, put in a little cute context. May or may not be AU.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, I'm back from a long holiday hiatus. Sorry about the standstill of work coming through. I need a break too!**

**I came up with this one night and I seem to have these creative juices flowing at night.**

**Thanks for reading!**

**Truth Or Truth**

* * *

"Let's play a game."

Han held his recently-wedded wife closer in his arms, his face buried in her long, dark tresses.

"You know I'd do any thing for you right now," he rumbled into her neck. "Especially a game."

The seductive, almost flirtatious tone in his voice made Leia laugh softly.

"Truth or...truth." she said.

"Truth or truth?" Han asked. "I thought it was truth or dare."

"Yeah. But I don't wanna do dares."

"Why not?"

"Because knowing you it won't let me go out in public for three years."

She could feel a corner of his mouth go up against her skin.

"Okay, then." he said.

"Truth or truth, Han?" she said, pulling away and propping her head up on one elbow. She blinked at him with a grin on her face that made Han want to kiss her forever.

"I think truth." Han commented roguishly.

"Okay," she pondered for a moment. "Be honest here; when did you start to take notice of me?"

"You just love being my lover, don't you?"

"Han, just answer it."

He looked into those deep wells of brown and thought. Hard.

"You look like you're in pain, thinking so hard." Leia teased. Han only blinked as if out of a dream.

"Ah, I know."

"Eureka, Professor Solo?"

"Aw, stop it. You asked for an answer."

"Yeah."

"Well," he said, and he cleared his throat almost awkwardly. For some reason a lump of embarrassment rose in his throat. Han Solo was not good at this sappy kinda stuff unless he meant it. (Like _really_ meant it.) So he gazed into her eyes and steeled himself.

"Done choking?"

"I think it was evacuating Yavin," Han started, ignoring her jab. "That night, the party."

"Oh, that one?" Leia was suddenly quiet as well. A peaceful silence fell for a moment. They both remembered it well.

* * *

"Come on, Princess, have some fun."

"I think I'll pass the drinking games, Captain."

"What about spin the bottle?"

"No thank you."

Han watched her in exasperation as the Last Princess of Alderaan turned around and walked away from him. It was not that she was being haughty or annoying (more than usual), but her distant coldness.

The Rogue Squadron had set up a rowdy party for celebrating the Alliance getting a whole fleet of new starships. There was a lot of dancing and drinking and everybody there was having fun.

Except Leia.

(At least, in Han's opinion.)

He watched her as she swept through the jerking and twisting dancing people in her impeccable white dress with her impeccable gait. She reached out across the table and took a delicate glass of wine in a delicate, impeccable hand and swilled it absentmindedly. Han took a swig of ale from his bottle and goggled at the princess.

_Gods, she's amazing._

It just happened to be at that moment her gaze swept across the room to meet his astonished stare. A tiny hint of a smile touched upon her face and he could have blacked out.

He was absolutely determined to get her enjoying the party.

"Just one glass, sweetheart."

"If you were paying attention I have been drinking alcohol for the past few minutes."

"Wine with 0% actual alcohol. Just one glass? It feels good for the heart, I promise Your Highness."

"No."

Well, the Fill Her With Booze Until No More Inhibitions plan did not go as planned.

So he tried his Smooth-Talkin' Con-Man with his special rumbly-voice.

"Hey sweetheart. How ya liking the party?"

"Very nice, thank you."

"That dress is good for you. Fits your body real pretty."

"Thanks."

"Why don't you come with me, hon? You're the prettiest sight in the galaxy and I can't afford to let you go."

"Thank you, but no thank you."

He even tried the Overly Happy Cute Kid Who She Pities On And Agrees With.

"Hey Leia!"

"Hello, Captain."

"Do you wanna hang out and maybe take a few drinks?"

"No, I don't drink ale."

"Beer? Please? I'm lonely for your kind of company."

"Nope. Sorry."

"Aw, please? I'm just so bored, have mercy on me."

(Bambi eyes.)

"Uh-uh, Captain."

Han was officially stumped. He hadn't met such a stubbornly resistant creature to his charms since he ran into a feral Hystanni dog a few years back.

He ended up crashing alone in a corner, sipping his alcohol and watching the princess talk with dignitaries and smile that polite smile and laugh that restrained, social laugh.

Han knew what her real exclamations and expressions of joy were. He had seen them before.

They were breathtaking.

He watched as one man from the company who dealt the starships invited Leia to a slow dance. Of course, she couldn't refuse an important partner of the Alliance, and she inclined her head with a courteous smile. They took to the floor, she sweeping with her flattering white evening gown fluttering along and an equally skilled businessman.

He found himself completely and utterly consumed by a major case of jealousy.

He watched Leia and glared at the man the whole song, and when the last chord was strummed the man suddenly guided her away into a darker shadow, melting away.

Han's suspicion peaked and he sat up, setting his glass on his lonely table. His hand brushed his blaster on his waist as he slipped through the people to the same alcove.

His stomach immediately twisted in rage. The apparent businessman was twisting the princess's delicate wrists while she gasped with pain. He seemed to be hissing malevolent words into her face, fingers tight around her small arms when Han walked in on him and he jumped away as if electrocuted.

"What are you doing to her?" he hissed, blaster out and aimed at his chest. Leia let a breath out in relief from the pain but went to the smugglers side.

"Don't shoot him," she said softly, and she reached over to take the blaster from him when the sight of her once perfect forearms bruised and bleeding from fingernail marks heightened his anger. He pushed her away and leveled the weapon at the enemy.

"I was only speaking to her about...politics." he growled, backing away. Han's finger was steady on the trigger and he was about to shoot when a sudden bolt of electricity danced past Leia and Han, nearly grazing the girl's head.

Han immediately covered her body with his as laserbolts whizzed in all directions. The apparent imposters were shot at, they shot at the Alliance members, and all was general chaos.

All his mind was locked on was protecting the small, trembling woman curled beneath him, brandishing his weapon at anyone who came near as they slowly inched deeper into the shadows.

The gunfight stopped and yet he still crouched over her, mind still racing as Leia straightened up from beneath him and looked Han straight in the eyes, tattered dress and hair coming out of her braids. She was still more beautiful than ever.

She spoke two words that reverberated in the smugglers mind for a long time.

"Thank you."

* * *

**Whoa. Well. That was exciting, no?**

**Reviews equal another chapter!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Yay! And it continues!**

**And FYI: This is the vent for all the moments and stuff that I couldn't fit into my stories because 1) they just slowed the flow, 2) just didn't work, or 3) they were just too fluffy.**

**So if you looked for some warmhearted, tingly sensations (and maybe some jealousy ;) lol) and happiness, look no further.**

**Thanks for reading!**

* * *

"Truth or truth, Leia."

"See, it's fun."

"Truth, I'm guessing. I think I already know when you took notice of me-instantly-"

"Puh-leaze, Han." Leia rolled her eyes but Han blissfully ignored her.

"-but I got another."

"Sure."

"Who was your first love?"

"Well, that's just unfair."

"What?"

Han smirked.

"Oh fine."

"Well?"

Leia met his gaze, face quizzical.

"First crush, first kiss, or first three-letter-word?"

"I already know the latter, Leia."

She grinned and wrapped her arms around him.

"Okay, kiss."

"I couldn't have been your first," Han pondered. "You were just too good."

"I appreciate the compliment." she snickered. "Anyways. You're wrong."

"What?!"

"You were my first kiss, my first you-know-what, my first 'date', and first serious lover. I was supposed to keep completely pure until my marriage."

"Huh." Han had his signature cocky-smirk-grin start to spread over his face and Leia wanted to slap him. "Looks like you broke the vow. Well, who wants sloppy seconds anyways?"

"Han!" she said, feigning shock but unable to keep herself from laughing.

"Nah, I'm joking." he said. "I'd take you any day."

"Oh, thanks, then." Leia responded sarcastically. Han kissed her quickly, as if to mark his words.

"All right, then, your turn."

"Umm..." she squinted her eyes in thought. "I can't really ask you who yours was, because I'm sure to be dissatisfied."

"Oh, don't think like that." he murmured, suddenly spaced out. Leia watched him in interest, but he shook his head clear and blinked back at her. "Um, nothing."

"Okay..." A sudden devious grin spread across her face. "If you had to save one and only one, who would you choose; me, or the Falcon?"

"You," Han said with a passion that surprised himself. "I would grab the Falcon and swoop in to save you again."

His wife smiled, absentmindedly walking her fingers up and down the folds of blankets. "I said only one."

"Well you just can't compare her to you," he mumbled cheekily, drawing Leia closer in his arms. "There's a lot of things you can't do with a ship that you can with a woman."

"Han!" she laughed into his chest again. They fell into a peaceful, sleepy silence.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

"I know."

* * *

**That was too short to be one entry so I'm doing another night.**

**Your welcome. x)**

* * *

"I still can't believe it."

"Me neither."

Both of the Solos were all smiles as they entered their small apartment. Leia put her purse down on the kitchen counter and washed her hands to start cooking.

"Hey, hey, wait," Han came up behind her and shut the tap before she could get her hands wet. "Don't overwork yourself. Let's get celebratory dinner as takeout."

The princess's smile widened. "That would be great."

As they drove back with the steaming Alderaanian food on Leia's lap, she got an idea.

"Truth or truth?"

"Truth!" Han sang as he drove out of the parking lot, seemingly in a permanently elated mood.

"Did you want to have a family when you were younger? I know you wanted one nowadays, but..."

"I didn't really think about it as a _kid_, but later on...kinda. I wanted to, y'know, give a home to a kid that wouldn't have to go through what I did. I knew what could go wrong; I could protect them, tell them how to live a better life."

Leia nodded, a contemplative look on her face as she studied his face.

"And then, when I realized I really loved you, like nobody I've ever loved,...now I can. You're the kind of mother I wanted for them." he trailed off awkwardly as they stopped at a long red light. Han cast a sidelong glance, almost shyly, at Leia, and was pleasantly surprised when she took his face in her hands and kissed him. Lovingly. Gratefully.

They broke apart as the light turned green and Leia smiled down at the hot styrofoam containers on her lap.

"And you're the type of father I wished for my children."

* * *

**Fluffy stuff. :)**

**Reviews!**


End file.
